


Little Wonders

by WaveoftheMind



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Adorable, Fluff, Hoseokkie just needs love, Hyungwonnie is a Prince, M/M, MonstaX as little ones, Other, gonna share my cookie with you, in Hoseoks eyes, you're a meanie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaveoftheMind/pseuds/WaveoftheMind
Summary: And one day a little boy went into Wonderland and met a Prince...♥ The Kindergarten AU for all the fluff you need ♥





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here I went and just scribbled down what had been waiting in the wings for some time now. And with Wonho being all sad bunny over Hyungwonnie and Hyungwon being in hospital, I've just thought a big dose of fluff and adorable kids is what we all could need. If this should become a series, just leave me a note in the comments :)
> 
> *Happy reading!*
> 
> With a special dedication to my precious gem Alle <3

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loud giggling noises and the sound of shrieking laughter were the first thing Hoseok noticed when he entered " _Little Wonderland_ " with wide, anxious eyes, clinging to his mother's soft hand like a little duckling on its first journey into the wilderness. His tummy didn't feel good and his palms were all sticky too. His _eomma_ always said sticky palms were yucky but Hoseok was afraid to let go even for one mere second.

If someone granted him a wish right now, he would have wanted to be back home, watching his beloved cartoon about a little Prince who went on great adventures with a clever knight's son in a magical forest, eating chocolate ice cream and snuggling up to Tok Tok, his baby blue plush bunny.

But his _eomma_ had said that it was time for him to go and meet other kids now, kids with whom he could try to find that enchanted woodland with the speaking turtle and the singing squirrel on his own. This had little Hoseok all excited but also scared since Tok Tok had been his only friend all his life, no one else ever sticking around long enough for the little boy to even finish a lego fort.

There only were his cousins, twins and 2 years older, who came to visit every few weeks but always called him a "crybaby" for not engaging in any play fighting that usually ended with broken crayons and them rolling around the floor. The little sensitive boy didn't like screaming or pushing other kids into the mud and rather was fascinated with fairy tales and magical realities where his gentle soul could run wild infinitely.

His new room even had the theme of his favorite show and a _magical_ sleeping light that could change its color, so Tok Tok and him never had to be afraid of the night crawlers that, according to little Hoseok, always came in the dark in search of his favorite chocolate chip cookies (hoping to find them under his blanket and pillow fort). With his appa always going on his own adventures (far far away) and not coming home for a long long time (Hoseok even tried to count it once but ran out of glass marbles after awhile), it had always been his eomma, him and Tok Tok, like the 3 little piggies being together all the time.

But today the little piggie named Hoseok had to grab his shiny new backpack, that showed the little Prince and his friend riding the talking turtle in a field of sunflowers, and go on his very first adventure alone. Even Tok Tok wasn't allowed to come, being left behind with Boo Boo the giant Panda among a sea of pillows, so he wouldn't get hurt by one of the new kids. His eomma had said that it was his very own mission now to find amazing new friends, like a treasure hunt for these hidden gems in the place called _Wonderland._

 

He knew the time to be a big boy had come when his eomma unclasped his little fingers gently and crunched down in front of him.

"Be a good boy, Hoseokkie. I'm sure you will have lots of fun. You'll see. Time will fly so fast, baby."

Hoseok knew she would be back for him but he still tried hard to suppress a sniff when his mother kissed the top of his head and handed him over to a smiling kindergartener.

"Come with me, Hoseok-ah. It's playtime right now and I know that the other kids are always looking for new wizards, dragons or knights."

The chubby woman with the friendly face was chatting away so happily that the little boy didn't even notice how his mother was able to slip away without any trouble. His eyes became hopeful with the thought of being included by other kids, and even when he usually was very wary of strangers, he followed the cheerful woman without any protest.

The closer they got to a door that was framed by a big colorful rainbow and a smiling sun, the louder the shrieking and chattering got, causing little Hoseok to bite his lips in anticipation.

"Don't worry. These little wolves are all cute bark and play. They will love you."

 

The big door opened before little Hoseok could even comment on it and only seconds later he was part of a scene that had him staring in awe.

There were rows and rows of books (Hoseok loved books!), a corner with multicolored hammocks, a small ball pit and even an area that resembled a castle with 2 small thrones and a little velvety rug.

And kids! So many kids! Running around, play fighting or lazing around on big cushions.

 

To little Hoseok this was just WOW!

 

"Buuuh!"

Without warning, a small, white lump was jumping right in front of the little boy, covered in a white sheet from head to toe with only the eyes peeking out from 2 messily cut holes. Hoseok had gone rigid on the spot, too shocked to even let out a shriek.

"Buuuuuuuh!"

The white lump was making grabby hands at him which only had the other boy tighten his grips on the straps of his backpack.

"Ya! You're no fun!"

Whitey commented after another failed attempt to make Hoseok shriek like a maniac,  his voice muffled by the thick sheet.

"Minhyuk! We don't scare other people!"

The scolding sounded right away and had the still covered boy whine in frustration.

"Buuut I'm the ghosty of the castle!! I have to make people shriiiiek! Buuh-Baaa!"

The little ghost started to run into the direction of some boys playing with trucks, the too long sheet dragging behind him like a cape.

 

Hoseok was still blinking like an owl when the kindergartener clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Little wolfies! We have a new addition to the pack! His name is Shin Hoseok."

Two dozen sets of eyes zoomed in on Hoseok right away, dolls and kids swords forgotten for the moment.

"He's just moved here and would love some new friends. You think we can do that?"

Some kids were already nodding furiously, pigtails bouncing back and forth, some were raising their hands like they wanted to volunteer for a spot right away. The friendly female turned towards little Hoseok with a reassuring smile, telling him to take off his backpack first before he could go and join the others.

"He looks dumb!"

A grimly looking boy, sitting in the ball pit, peeped up out of the blue. Obviously not caring about making new friends.

"Song Gunhee! Apologize to Hoseok and then go into timeout!"

"Don't wanna!"

The rude boy refused to do as told and crossed his arms across his chest instead. Giving of the image of a sulky little earthworm with too long bangs.

"Song Gunhee!"

"DON'T WANNA!"

His hands slapped the balls in the pit so hard that some went flying left and right, hitting a short boy on a kids chair in his left eye and a girl with a unicorn shirt in her cheek. A chorus of wails included.

 

While the boy from the ball pit was forced to sit in the timeout corner of the room without a peep and two others adults took care of the wailing ones, Hoseok was left standing like a bambi caught in headlights.

"You are cuuuute. Do you wanna play memory with me?"

A little girl with a long ponytail suddenly popped up in front of him and moved to grab one of his hands to pull him with her.

But before she could even intertwine their fingers, a lanky boy was trying to push past them.

 

Hoseok could only blink, his lips forming an O in utter astonishment at the sight in front of him.

"Are you a Prince?"

His little mind was sure that this _had_ to be the case! Hoseok had a lot of storybooks with princes and he had seen the " _Little Mermaid_ " too! Three times even! And that boy in front of him looked like a mini version of _Prince Eric_ . Hoseok _loved_ Prince Eric!

 

"Huh?"

The Prince boy eyed him confused, stopping in his movement towards the water dispenser.

"Prince Wonnie! Prince Wonnie! Imma be your princess!"

The tiny ghost was jumping on the lanky boy's back, cackling like a little crazy loon on a sugar high.

"Your princess! Your princess!"

 

"Min-ah. Get off."

The lanky boy tried to shake off the ghostly monkey who was having the time of his life. While little Hoseok did what he did best, staring in utter amazement. Prince Eric _really_ had a big influence on him!

"But Imma be your princess, Wonnie!"

The ghost giggled for the last time, before the harrassed boy got a grip on the sheet and pulled if off the other kid - causing him to stumble to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

 

"Wonniiiiie! Why did you do that? You need to love Min Min! Shownuuuu!!"

The boy called Minhyuk starfished on his back and had other kids barely blink at the display. The Prince boy only sighed and pulled his shirt back down.

"Uhm Hoseok-ah, do you still wanna go memory with me?"

That little girl from before had stepped around Prince boy now and was blinking at Hoseok all hopeful, with big charcoal eyes.

"He doesn't wanna memory! Go hog Jackson-ah! He's gonna play with us!"

The little girl could only stare dumbfounded when the Prince dragged a still muted Hoseok with him towards some boys that were coloring at the table. Minhyuk, the former little ghost, following them like an overeager puppy, the white sheet in his right hand swinging like an imaginary tail.


	2. I'm gonna be your friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  I know it's been long overdue but life has the tendency to consume you at times so other things have to wait in line patiently. But since it's Christmas and the year is almost ending, I've wanted to have the kiddies bring you some joy again.
> 
> And isn't that what we all need from time to time? A little bit of cuteness to warm your heart and take your mind off of things?  
> That's also why I want to dedicate this chapter to one of the bravest and most inspiring fighters I've ever known who is facing her very own storm again.
> 
> As the great writer Haruki Murakami has put it:  
> "And once the storm is over, you won’t remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive. You won’t even be sure, whether the storm is really over. But one thing is certain. When you come out of the storm, you won’t be the same person who walked in. That’s what this storm’s all about."
> 
> We all face struggles and our very own storms but it's important to keep going, so at the end of the day you can see what comes after it. And even if you think you're failing, the effort you put into moving forward at all, can still be inspiring to someone else.  
> The ouchies in our hearts can't be cured by pretty words for sure but they can be dulled, even if it's just for a moment, from time to time. Letting you breathe.  
> I hope this chapter makes you forget your very own ouchies for a little while and brings a smile to your face.
> 
> Dedicated to the girl that keeps going even if she feels like giving up.
> 
> With this update, I hope I can wrap your very own ouchie in a soft blanket for a moment.
> 
> Te iubesc <3  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

              

 

                                         

 

The minute Hoseok was dragged behind the pretty boy, his heart began thumping super fast and his little ears got as red as ripe tomatoes. Especially when the taller boy suddenly stopped in his tracks and had little Hoseok bumping into him nose first.

"I..I..I'm sorry."

The shy boy stuttered with a meek voice, adverting his eyes to his little blue slippers and wringing his little hands like the nervous little rabbit he was. He remembered how his cousins used to shout at him whenever he missed a step or couldn't hold a plastic sword properly enough, how the neighbours' kids used to whisper and point at him whenever Tok Tok peeked out from his jacket, and how the children at the previous playground always called him a big baby for being afraid of heights.

But instead of being pushed aside again, small fingers were grabbing his little cheeks and tilted his face towards 2 big doe eyes that had his tiny thumper heart doing somersaults all over.

"U hurt? I'm sorry I dragged you. I didn't wanna give you an ouchie!"

Prince boy was eyeing him with all the concern a 5-year old could muster and bit his plump lips in a troubled way, obviously pondering something. Faster than Tom chasing Jerry, the pretty boy pecked the tip of Hoseok's nose, fingers still framing the little boy's face gently, before taking a step back and shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"My eomma says u hafta kiss boo boos better! And your nosey was all red."

Hoseok thought that this was how the little Prince must have felt like when the little knight had saved him from the evil grasshopper, sweeping him off his feet and clutching him to his chest, before he had given him a magical marble and promised to be with him forever. The little boy remained rooted on the spot, his little ears and cheeks glowing like the brightest fireflies in the night, while Minhyuk snickered in the background.

"Wonnie made Hokkie all blushy blushy!"

The giggling only intensified when a boy, coloring a yellow tiger with a giant head, looked up and mustered the flustered kid with a tilt of his head, before exclaiming loudly that Hoseok looked like one of these red crabbies at his favorite restaurant.

"Is his mouth locked?"

Another boy with a gentle face, clutching a stuffed seal to his chest, suddenly popped up in front of muted Hoseok and blocked his star strucked staring at the Prince boy.

"Do you need a key?"

In a flash, he was peering up at him and moved his little index finger to touch the other boy's cherry red lips, like a magic touch unlocking a chatterbox. Before the little pinky could touch Hoseok's mouth though, the shy boy took a step back and bumped into another kid with a box of lego blocks.

"S..Sorr..rry."

He literally stumbled over himself to apolozige in a meek voice, bowing his head in shame, afraid to make any eye contact. He knew how other kids used to call him a "whimpy booger brain" for knocking into them on the jungle gym and how they always pushed him away when he asked for a turn on the swings, kicking pebbles at him in the process.

But in place of some mean reply, the other boy just started to pick up the colored items one by one and pointed out calmly that Hoseok should be careful not to step onto any of the hard blocks.

"Shownu-ah is the BEST with lego!"

Minhyuk peeked over seal boy's shoulder, his trademark smile of sunshine and rainbows on full display.

"He can do castles and birdie houses and dragons..."

The former ghost ranted on excitedly, his little fingers couting all the great things the lego boy could create like it was magic, while Hoseok only blinked at him all owlish.

"And penguins."

The boy with the white seal added helpfully when the energized one seemed to be stuck in his counting.

"Yeah! Penguins!"

Minhyuk shouted happily, hands flapping around like the wings of a hyped up seagull.

"Ah, let's play Ice World! Ice World! Ice World!"

The energetic boy spun in a circle, only to plop down on lego boy's back a second later.

"I'mma be the polar bear king!"

He wriggled around excitely, almost tumbling over in the process.

"Hokkie can be the baby penguin in KiKi's family!"

He grinned at the still rigid boy over Shownu's shoulder.

"And Jo Jo the polar foxie! And we hafta build snow man! With lego!"

Hoseok could only blink at the overexcited chipmunk that ranted on about a cupcake party and some plastic crown, while the Prince boy just sighed like he knew that episode by hand.

"Ok!"

Tiger boy finally agreed without looking up from coloring his wild cat's tail, trying hard to decide between black or blue stripes. "In a minnit."

"Can I be a caterpillar?"

Another boy in a striped shirt and big round glasses asked in a small voice, forgetting about his enzyclopedia on dinosaurier for a moment.

"Yeah! Caterpillar!"

Minhyuk clapped his little hands in glee, while lego boy continued to sort his blocks in a stoic manner, completely unfazed by the hyper weasel glued to his back.

"But polar bears don't live with penguins."

Seal boy peeped up next to little Hoseok, his small brows knitted into a frown.

"Do too!"

Minhyuk protested right away, his voice so shrieking that Hoseok flinched and shuffled a bit closer to Prince boy, who interwined their little fingers on instinct. Something that made little Hoseok forget all about the loud chipmunk in front of him right away.

"Do not!"

The one with the stuffed animal now shot back, stomping his left leg in protest.

"My appa said so!"

"Lie! Lie! Lie!"

The proclaimed polar bear king screeched and glared at the other boy through his shaggy black fringe, while Prince Wonnie in all his 5-year old royal glory, plopped down on a yellow plastic chair and dragged Hoseok with him in the process. Who had no choice but to land on pretty boy's lap.

"They do that all the time."

The taller one whispered while little Hoseok was still shell shocked about yet another body contact with the proclaimed Prince.

"Makes me sleepy."

Without a warning he let his head drop on Hoseok's shoulder and snuggled his face into the other boy's soft sweater, with thin arms having a secure hold on the new addition to their group.

"You..you..take a...a nappie then."

Hoseok finally stuttered his way back into voice land while his body seemed to relax into Wonnie's warmth and everything else faded into the background.

"I..I don't mind."

He didn't know what it was but he felt safe in the embrace of that pretty boy he had only met. Something that confused him but made his little heart flutter at the same time.

The sleepy one breathed out a soft "Thank you" and snuggled even closer to the soft pillow in his arms when Minhyuk's energetic voice invaded their cozy cocoon of two again.

"You not my friend anymore!"

The hyped boy glared at the seal kid like giving a final order.

"I don't wanna play with u."

"But...but.."

The boy in question blinked at him with teary eyes, lips wobbling slightly.

"You..you said..we...we are gonna be friends for-forever and eva!"

He sniffed loudy, with tiny waterfalls running down his chubby cheeks and disappearing into the white fur of his stuffed animal.

At the sight of the crying boy, Prince Wonnie brushed off the last remains of his sleepy state and carefully removed Hoseok from his lap.

"Say ur sorry, Lee Minhyuk."

In the blink of an eye he was right next to seal boy and grabbed his free hand with his own, all the while glaring at the troublemaker.

"Shownu-ah!"

Minhyuk buried his face in Lego boy's neck.

"Wonnie is giving me the stinky eye."

"You made Yoonho-ah cry, Min-ah."

The older boy commented in a calm way and continued to sort his blocks according to color.

"That's not nice. He is our friend."

"But Shownu-ah..."

The lanky chipmunk clung to him with skinny arms.

"Yoonie started it! Min Min is a nice polar bear king! I promise! I promise!"

While Shownu was not dismayed by Minhyuk's act of rambling, little Hoseok just remained rooted next to the yellow plastic chair and was at a loss what to do. He observed how the boy with the stuffed seal now clung to the Prince and how the pretty kid still held onto his hand tightly while Minhyuk finally apologized and "made" Yoonie his friend again (not before stating that penguins and polar bears could damn well play together).

He watched how the energetic kid finally climbed off lego boy's back and gathered a crowd of little ones, including the seal kid and Prince boy, to form a circle on the big blue mat. They started laughing and giggling and Hoseok felt an ouchie in his heart when no one looked back at him.

 

Just like it had always been.

Abandoned and forgotten like a boring toy that was no fun.

 

He suddenly wished Tok Tok was with him so he could squeeze him to his chest because Tok Tok had the magic to dull the lonely feeling inside of him.

Something that only a little boy with big warm eyes and the prettiest smile had managed to achieve only a few moments ago.

Hoseok sniffed remembering the feeling of warmth and acceptance in the arms of the gentle Prince he didn't refuse on instinct but welcomed in hope that someone would really want to be his _friend_. The very _first_ friend in his life.

The ouchie in his heart didn't go to sleep and caused little Hoseok to let out a sniff, some lonely tears already leaving a trail on his pale cheeks.

 

He would never have any friends.

 _Never_.

 

"Hokkie, didn't u hear me?"

Suddenly Prince boy was in front of him again, with a smile so bright that Hoseok's next sniff got stuck in his throat.

"Are u crying?"

The pretty one moved to touch the other's wet cheek gently, with his fingers feeling warm and comforting like a cozy blanket on a cold winter's night.

"I'm sorry I hafta go and scold Minnie. Don't be sad, Hokkie."

"U came back for me?"

Little Hoseok whispered in awe and gazed at Wonnie in utter amazement, thinking that this had to be one of his many daydreams in which kids loved to play with him.

"Of course! You are my friend now!"

Prince boy exclaimed right away with a confused expression.

"Or don't u wanna be my friend?"

The last part reached Hoseok's ears in such a sad and scared tone, that he just threw himself at the other boy on instinct and hugged him tight.

"I wanna be ur friend, Wonnie. I wanna so much."

Almost instantly he felt Prince boy's longer arms circling his waist and pressing him even closer, managing to chase away the ouchie in Hoseok's heart to a land far far away.

"Let's be bestest friends, Hokkie."

It was a whisper both little boys would remember forever, even if their story was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this update. Let me know if you want to and thanks for reading! <3


End file.
